1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexure and a method of forming a wiring part of the flexure, the flexure being a component of a head suspension that is installed in, for example, a hard disk drive of an information processing device.
2. Description of Related Art
The hard disk drive incorporates hard disks that are turned at high speed. The head suspension in the hard disk drive has a slider that is slightly lifted from the hard disk, to write/read data to and from the hard disk. The slider is supported with a flexure attached to the head suspension. The flexure includes a metal substrate and wiring part formed on the metal substrate. A front end of the metal substrate is provided with a tongue to which the slider is attached.
Recent hard disks have high recording density, and therefore, the slider of the head suspension is required to make a flying height, i.e., a distance from the surface of the hard disk as small as possible. To stabilize the minimized flying height, controlling rigidity of the metal substrate and wiring part around the tongue of the flexure is important.
To control the rigidity around the tongue of the flexure, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H06-203508 proposes to thin the metal substrate of the flexure.
When the metal substrate is thinned, a rigidity contribution ratio of the wiring part formed on the metal substrate relatively increases to make it difficult to control the rigidity around the tongue of the flexure.
Alternatively, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H09-17139 proposes to specially shape a face of the metal substrate of the flexure and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-39626 proposes to provide the wiring part of the flexure around the tongue with an aerial wiring part separated from the metal substrate.
These related arts, however, are unable to reduce the rigidity contribution ratio of the wiring part.